The present invention relates to pressure transmitters of the type used in industrial process control systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pressure sensor for use in a pressure transmitter.
Pressure transmitters are used in industrial process control systems to monitor pressures of process fluids. A pressure transmitter includes a pressure sensor which is coupled to a process fluid and provides an output in response to pressure applied by the process fluid. Two well known types of pressure transmitters are the Model 3095 and Model 1151 pressure transmitters available from Rosemount Inc. of Eden Prairie, Minn. Pressure transmitters are also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,109, for example.
Inaccuracies in the pressure sensor limit the ability of the pressure transmitter to accurately measure a pressure. In turn, this limits the accuracy of a control system which relies upon the pressure measurement from the pressure sensor. There is an ongoing desire in pressure transmitters to improve the accuracy and longevity of the pressure sensor.